Fac ut ardeat cor meum (Haz que arda mi corazón)
by S Nuur
Summary: Regalar un esclavo le parecía un gesto de imperdonable mal gusto, pero ¿quién era él para tirar la primera piedra? Había pecado de forma similar en el pasado. Todos los mortales sucumben a la tentación. Ancient Rome AU


**Este relato no guarda ninguna relación con el otro ambientado en el mismo AU, Facilis Descensus Averni.**

**No guarda ninguna relación con nada, es sólo un poco de golden trio kinki porn ;)  
><strong>

**Gracias a mirambella por el beteo, por el título y muchas sugerencias interesantes.**

*******AVISO*******

**** DUB-CON****

********Dom/sub sugerido ********

* * *

><p>La villa estaba situada al sur de la región del Lacio, rodeada de la verde campiña y de fértiles tierras de cultivo, a no más de un día a caballo de Roma. Ni siquiera cuando se retiraba a su villa de recreo, su propietario gustaba de alejarse demasiado.<p>

Aquella noche, a diferencia de otras noches, las luces de la casa no se apagaron con el ocaso; no se cerraron las puertas ni reinó el acogedor silencio lleno de susurros del campo. Una hilera de antorchas iluminaba el camino entre cipreses que conducía a la puerta principal, que permanecía abierta dando la bienvenida a los buenos augurios y despidiendo a los malos espíritus.

Combeferre cumplía veinticinco años, y había dejado que sus amigos lo convencieran para celebrar una fiesta en conmemoración de tan señalada edad. Veinticinco era la edad a la que un joven podía aspirar a cargos políticos importantes, y aquella era una buena ocasión para profundizar en ciertas opiniones. Cuando corre el vino, la mayoría de los hombres se sienten más elocuentes de lo que deberían.

La celebración estaba en su hora de máximo apogeo. La música era buena, y el vino, excelente. La conversación, no tanto.

A su lado se había instalado un patricio que, por sus terribles modales, parecía salido de la peor taberna de legionarios de las provincias. Combeferre se reclinaba en los almohadones del kline que se reservaba para el anfitrión, pensando en un modo de deshacerse educadamente de él, cuando su irritante invitado dijo ampulosamente:

―Si perdonáis mi falta de cortesía al infringir el protocolo, quisiera, ahora que todos pueden admirarlo, presentaros mi regalo. Temo que, más tarde, nuestros respetables amigos estén ebrios y bailando desnudos sobre las mesas en honor de Baco. Peor aún, temo unirme a ellos yo mismo si sigue corriendo un vino tan excelente.

Un coro de risas obsequiosas estalló a su alrededor. Su invitado podía ser un patán sin modales, pero era un patán sin modales muy rico.

Combeferre asintió con una palabra cortés y su invitado hizo llamar a su esclavo personal.

Cuando el esclavo regresó, minutos después, abriéndose paso entre el gentío, lo hizo escoltando a un muchacho de no más de veinte años que lucía al cuello una argolla de oro.

Combeferre ocultó su disgusto detrás de su copa. Regalar un esclavo, pese a ser una costumbre establecida entre la alta sociedad, le parecía un gesto de imperdonable mal gusto.

Eso pensaba... hasta que tuvo al esclavo frente a él.

―Un humilde presente en este día feliz ―dijo su invitado.

El muchacho era romano, lo que en parte explicaba que su invitado hubiera insistido en presentárselo a la vista de todos; los esclavos romanos triplicaban en precio a los extranjeros y eran codiciados por su relativa escasez.

Y era bello, bellísimo, bajo cualquier luz y a todos los ojos. Su cabello negro se curvaba en delicados rizos que invitaban a perder los dedos con la promesa de una caricia suave y sedosa; sus labios, rojos y turgentes como una fruta madura, parecían hechos por Cupido para besar y ser besados, adorados, y sus mejillas se redondeaban con la frescura y el rubor de la juventud. Su piel era de una cremosa blancura, y sus brazos, sus hombros y su torso, visibles bajo la ligera túnica que cubría uno solo de sus hombros, eran viriles y bien formados.

Sus ojos, de un verde tan intenso que parecía casi irreal, poseían un brillo y una cualidad casi felina. Eran, sin duda, su rasgo más llamativo, y el que más cautivó a Combeferre.

Aquellos ojos no lo miraban; por supuesto que no lo hacían, pero tampoco miraban al suelo ni a sus pies. El muchacho mantenía la vista fija a una media distancia entre el suelo y el frente; más que sumiso, parecía deliberadamente ausente, indiferente a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

Lo parecía, supo Combeferre, se esforzaba en parecerlo.

Pero cuando el círculo de invitados se estrechó para contemplarlo, y a los susurros de educada admiración los siguieron los comentarios subidos de tono, Combeferre vio cómo se tensaba su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

Fuego verde.

Robar el fuego de los dioses, todo romano lo sabía, acarreaba un terrible castigo.

―Honradme con vuestra aprobación, joven señor, no nos tengáis en ascuas ―oyó que le decía su invitado―. Decidme, ¿os complace?

―Me complace ―respondió Combeferre. Y sin apartar los ojos del muchacho, se oyó decir―: Más de lo que imagináis.

Hubo aplausos, comentarios y risas.

Era un regalo de imperdonable mal gusto, pero ¿quién era él para tirar la primera piedra?

Había pecado de forma similar en el pasado. Todos los mortales sucumben a la tentación.

xxx

Uno a uno, los invitados se habían ido retirando. Había cesado la música, y las conversaciones y risas ebrias se habían apagado por fin. Algunas lámparas se habían consumido, dejando el atrio sumido en una tenue media luz.

Cuando los últimos invitados abandonaron la fiesta, el joven esclavo aun permanecía en el mismo sitio, de pie bajo las columnas, la mirada fija en el vacío. Podía permanecer inmóvil durante horas sin sentirlo; con el tiempo, uno se acostumbraba a ser parte de la decoración, algo hermoso que admirar con los ojos, a veces con las manos si el amo lo consentía.

Pero nadie lo había tocado; no aquella vez.

Ni siquiera aquel joven que ahora era su amo. En toda la noche, no había vuelto a acercarse a él, y ahora que se había marchado a despedir a sus invitados, el muchacho albergaba la esperanza de que no regresara. Quizá ejercer de anfitrión lo hubiese agotado, o quizá estuviera ebrio y aquella noche no lo quisiera. No era un gran alivio; si no era esa noche, entonces sería mañana.

Pero ni siquiera aquel dudoso consuelo le quedó cuando oyó el chasquido de dedos.

Los sirvientes que estaban recogiendo los restos de la fiesta dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y desaparecieron silenciosamente, y en el atrio ya sólo quedaron ellos dos.

Combeferre (así había oído que sus invitados lo llamaban) se acercó con paso sereno y elegante. Se detuvo frente él, sin decir nada, y después caminó lentamente a su alrededor.

El muchacho contuvo momentáneamente el aliento, pero permaneció inmóvil tal y como se esperaba de él: las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, los hombros erguidos, la mirada fija al frente. Podía sentir sus ojos estudiándolo, acompañando el lento sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando volvió a estar frente a él, Combeferre posó los dedos bajo su mentón y, con suavidad pero con firmeza, le hizo alzar el rostro. El muchacho siguió el movimiento sin ofrecer resistencia, manteniendo los ojos cuidadosamente alejados de su rostro. No era estúpido; o sí, pero hasta los estúpidos como él aprendían tarde o temprano. Demasiadas veces había caído en aquella trampa.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―oyó que le decía.

―Ayme ―respondió él con sencillez.

―¿Es tu verdadero nombre?

El muchacho estuvo a punto de alzar la mirada. Aquella pregunta, nadie se la había hecho antes, ni siquiera otros esclavos.

―No ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿Cuál es?

―Courfeyrac ―respondió. Y sonó extraño en sus oídos, lejano, disperso como sus recuerdos.

―Mírame, Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac lo miró.

Eran azules los ojos que le devolvían la mirada; de un azul muy claro como el cielo al amanecer. El rostro era joven y apuesto, de rasgos varoniles y elegantes. Pero aquella mirada, Courfeyrac no sabía leerla: era grave y al mismo tiempo amable, y lo traspasaba como un cuchillo. ¿Qué veía? Courfeyrac no lo sabía pero, fuera lo que fuera, era algo más que su cuerpo o su rostro, algo más que la maldición de su belleza.

―Eres precioso ―dijo él sin embargo. Y su voz fue como acero enfundado en terciopelo. Sin soltar su mentón, le acarició el labio inferior con la yema del pulgar―. Ven.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó sin girarse ni una sola vez, como si diera por hecho que Courfeyrac lo seguiría. Antes de tener tiempo de preguntarse por qué, Courfeyrac ya había empezado a caminar tras él.

xxx

Una luz suave iluminaba las habitaciones privadas a las que fue conducido. Las velas eran de cera de abeja, de aroma sutil y agradable, y estaban colocadas en unos pocos rincones escogidos para crear un acogedor claroscuro. En la estancia principal, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba suavemente, caldeando la habitación y disipando el frío de la madrugada.

Combeferre hizo entrar a Courfeyrac primero y cerró la puerta. Después pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó.

Sobre las mullidas almohadas, descubrió Courfeyrac de repente, había alguien que dormía plácidamente y que, al tocarlo Combeferre, despertó con la misma placidez, sin ningún sobresalto.

La figura que se movió lánguidamente entre las sombras doradas era la del joven más bello que Courfeyrac hubiera visto jamás. Su espesa cabellera rubia cayó en desorden sobre su rostro mientras se incorporaba. Cuando alzó la mano para apartar el cabello de sus ojos, hubo en aquel gesto más sensualidad que en un millar de promesas al oído.

―Has tardado ―dijo. Tenía un sutil acento extranjero.

Se acercó a Combeferre, su cuerpo esbelto y atlético moviéndose de un modo más felino que humano, cada gesto una danza feroz. Su rostro se alzó casi con insolencia y su boca aguardó, tentadora, un beso que no se hizo esperar.

Combeferre retiró de su rostro unas pocas hebras de cabello dorado, depositándolas tras la delicada curva de su oreja antes de sujetarlo por la nuca y besarlo profundamente, con una intensidad que hizo que el otro joven gimiera contra sus labios.

Así que iba a ser una de esas veces, comprendió Courfeyrac. No importaba en realidad. Se había acostado con más de un hombre en más de una ocasión, y también para recreo de otros que preferían mirar. Se preguntó vagamente qué querrían de él, y casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, estudió la habitación a su alrededor.

―¿Qué es esto? ―oyó entonces.

Cuando miró hacia la cama, vio que Combeferre y el otro joven lo estaban mirando. La imagen de los dos, casi mejilla con mejilla, se grabó traicioneramente en las retinas de Courfeyrac, quien, para su sorpresa y tremendo horror, se encontró pensando que había algo terriblemente hermoso en los dos juntos.

―Es un regalo ―fueron las palabras de Combeferre.

―¿Y lo has aceptado?

―¿Acaso no te gusta?

El joven le dedicó una mirada gélida antes de estudiar a Courfeyrac. Sus ojos escrutaron su rostro y su cuerpo sin reservas. Courfeyrac nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules... ni tanto desdén en unos labios.

―¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí? ―dijo, y aunque lo hiciera sonriendo, fue una sonrisa de bordes dentados.

Combeferre lo liberó de sus brazos, ignorando el comentario, y dirigió su atención a Courfeyrac.

―Acércate.

Courfeyrac obedeció. El otro joven había vuelto a recostarse sobre las almohadas y lo miraba con indiferencia.

―Es guapo ―comentó como si nada―. Seguro que conoce algunos trucos interesantes.

―Enjolras, _sé amable._

El joven curvó una comisura. Su túnica carmesí resaltaba la blancura inmaculada de su piel, y la marca visible en su talón derecho confirmó la sospecha de Courfeyrac: era un esclavo, aunque no se comportara como tal.

―Se llama Courfeyrac ―explicó Combeferre―. Él es Enjolras, mi amante...

―Por ahora ―dijo Enjolras con descaro.

―...quien, al parecer, ha olvidado cómo comportarse ―continuó Combeferre con una calma engañosa―. Si persevera en esa actitud tan poco cortés, me veré obligado a recordárselo.

Enjolras dejó escapar el aire en el amago de una risa y rodó sobre la cama.

―Como ordenes, _domine, _pero él no te quiere.

―¿Eso crees? ―dijo Combeferre, que no había apartado los ojos de Courfeyrac.

―Lo sé. No te desea ni desea estar aquí, y mientras hablamos ha estado husmeando. Si puede, te apuñalará mientras duermes. Lo está pensando en este momento.

Courfeyrac lo miró con horror, sin entender qué se proponía, pero Combeferre no se alteró por aquello. Su sonrisa fue casi divertida cuando dijo:

―Tú lo sabes bien. Pero no temas por mí, él no es un bárbaro salvaje como tú. Dime ―dijo mirando a Courfeyrac―, ¿es cierto lo que dice mi incivilizado amante?

Courfeyrac no supo qué responder, y esa pareció suficiente respuesta para Combeferre, que se levantó sin previo aviso. Courfeyrac retrocedió de forma instintiva, hasta que la base de su espalda chocó con una mesa y ya no pudo ir más lejos. Combeferre rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Lo hizo sin brusquedad alguna, pero Courfeyrac no fue capaz de resistirse. Descubrió que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y apartó en seguida la mirada.

―¿Es cierto que no lo deseas? ―dijo Combeferre.

―No recuerdo que eso te detuviera ―comentó Enjolras a su espalda.

―Es diferente. Tú no me tenías miedo.

―No te tengo miedo ―se oyó decir Courfeyrac.

Y su corazón de detuvo.

Se había helado entre los brazos que lo retenían, pero sus labios... ellos se negaban a articular una disculpa. Podía callar y apartar la mirada, apretar los dientes y soportarlo todo, pero disculparse por el simple hecho de hablar, admitir en voz alta que no era nadie, que no era nada... eso, no. Eso, jamás.

―Está bien, nadie te ha prohibido que hables ―dijo Combeferre como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos―, pero no me mientas. Ahora, mírame. Y responde.

Courfeyrac lo miró, y algo en su interior se rebeló. Temblaba, cada músculo de su cuerpo dolorosamente tenso, pero su voz se mantuvo firme cuando dijo:

―Haz lo que quieras, yo no me resistiré, pero tampoco te daré mi permiso para que tengas en paz la conciencia. Te he oído ahí fuera, hablando de igualdad y de justicia con esos hombres, pero aquí y ahora, eres lo que eres. No sé por qué no merezco yo lo mismo pero quizá lo sepas tú, ya que eres un ciudadano con derechos y yo sólo un esclavo ignorante. Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora, castígame, fóllame o ambas cosas. Me da igual, pero acaba rápido.

Courfeyrac se preparó, pero el golpe no llegó. La mirada de Combeferre era grave, pero no había en ella nada cercano a la ira.

―Bien ―dijo dejándolo ir lentamente―, cambiarás de opinión.

Se apartó un paso y, entonces, Courfeyrac vio que Enjolras estaba sentado en la cama, las piernas cruzadas y los antebrazos descansando en sus rodillas, mirándolo con atención.

―Ahora entiendo lo que has visto ―dijo.

―Sabía que te gustaría ―dijo Combeferre.

―Me gusta ―susurró Enjolras. La sombra de una sonrisa bailó en una de sus comisuras cuando añadió―: Mucho.

Mientras hablaba, Combeferre había rodeado a Courfeyrac para situarse a su espalda. Una de sus manos se alzó para envolver su cuello, y sus dedos recorrieron la argolla de oro que lo ceñía.

―¿Y él? ―le susurró al oído, su aliento cálido resbalando sobre su piel―. ¿A él lo deseas?

Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza de forma rígida. No sería rápido, lo sabía. A aquellos dos les gustaba jugar, y acababan de encontrar en él un nuevo juguete con que divertirse. Maldijo su suerte y su miserable vida, y los maldijo a ellos en silencio.

Combeferre se estaba riendo, y Courfeyrac se negó a que fuera un sonido tierno y hermoso.

―¿Qué opinas de eso? ―preguntó Combeferre―. ¿Alguna vez te habían rechazado?

―Jamás ―dijo Enjolras.

Se levantó de la cama y, moviéndose con la flexibilidad y la deliberación de una pantera, se acercó caminando hacia él. Combeferre estaba a su espalda, Courfeyrac no tenía a donde ir, y aun así tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder. Enjolras era hermoso... de una forma peligrosa y terrible. Su inhumana belleza robaba el aliento, el corazón y hasta la sangre de las mejillas. Courfeyrac había olvidado cómo respirar.

―Pero hay una primera vez para todo ―dijo Enjolras cuando se detuvo frente a él, tan cerca que Courfeyrac creyó que iba a besarlo―. Hay una primera vez para desearlo. Créeme ―susurró, y al hablar sus labios lo rozaron―, será esta.

Entonces lo besó.

Su boca era como un licor fuerte, quemaba y embriagaba, y la textura carnosa y firme de sus labios hizo que Courfeyrac quisiera morderlos con algo más que rebeldía. Pero fue Enjolras quien enseñó los dientes primero, y cuando Courfeyrac jadeó involuntariamente, Enjolras lo tomó por la nuca y profundizó el beso entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Courfeyrac gimió, el pecho agitado súbitamente, y al retroceder cayó en los brazos de Combeferre, que derramó un suave siseo de calma en su oído. Aquel sencillo gesto tuvo un asombroso efecto sedante sobre Courfeyrac, que recobró parte de su aplomo.

Enjolras acarició su hombro mientras lo besaba, deslizando lentamente la túnica hasta que ésta resbaló por su brazo y cayó al suelo. Courfeyrac no llevaba nada debajo, estaba desnudo entre los dos, y de pronto fue consciente, de una forma terrible y dolorosa, de que su cuerpo había reaccionado a aquel beso contra su voluntad.

Quiso gritar, con lágrimas de humillación agolpándose en sus ojos, pero los cerró para forzarlas a retroceder. Enjolras empezó a besarlo con más suavidad, y finalmente abandonó sus labios para dar un paso atrás, dejándolo aun más expuesto, solo y desnudo frente a él.

Courfeyrac se sintió indefenso y vulnerable, avergonzado más allá de todo lo imaginable; las mejillas le ardían, pero no bajó la mirada. Enjolras sonrió, dejando que sus ojos endiablados descendieran para admirar su cuerpo.

―Precioso ―susurró. Su mirada encontró la de Combeferre, que le dijo:

―Es todo tuyo.

Combeferre se alejó, y Courfeyrac se descubrió presa de un terrible desasosiego. De repente, anhelaba su presencia, que había sido tranquilizadora y reconfortante sin que él lo notara. Ahora sólo estaba Enjolras, que lo intimidaba, y Courfeyrac siguió a Combeferre con la mirada para ver que se acomodaba en un sillón, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra con aquella elegancia que impregnaba todos sus movimientos.

Atrapado en la intensidad de su mirada, Courfeyrac se sobresaltó al sentir un roce entre los dedos. Enjolras había vuelto a acercarse sin que lo viera, silencioso como algo incorpóreo, y lo había tomado de la mano. Sus dedos eran largos y esbeltos, pero no tan suaves como cabría esperar. Aquellas manos habían empuñado una espada, habían conocido la guerra antes que el amor.

―Ven ―dijo, y cuando Courfeyrac opuso resistencia, soltó su mano y se giró a medias―. Ven, si quieres.

―¿Y si no? ―se atrevió a preguntar Courfeyrac.

―Entonces, iré yo ―dijo Enjolras―. Será más fácil si vienes.

Era cierto. Había un camino fácil y había un camino sin salida, y eso era todo. Al final, la conclusión era siempre la misma.

―Ven ―repitió Enjolras. Le tendió la mano.

Courfeyrac la tomó y dejó que lo condujera hasta la cama, donde se recostó mientras Enjolras trepaba para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Su largo cabello se derramó hacia adelante cuando se inclinó sobre su rostro, envolviéndolos a ambos en un velo dorado besado por la luz.

―No será rápido ―susurró―, pero no te haré daño, lo prometo. Ni siquiera si decides luchar.

Courfeyrac trató de obligarse a respirar a un ritmo constante, y giró el rostro cuando Enjolras empezó a acariciar su cuerpo.

―Eres un cobarde ―siseó entre los dientes apretados.

―¿Lo soy? ―dijo él con indolencia. Sus dedos delinearon el contorno de sus clavículas.

―Permites que él te utilice como a un juguete, deseoso de complacerlo y de ganar su aprobación.

―Te equivocas, tú lo permites ―dijo Enjolras guiando su mentón para que lo mirara―. Yo lo deseo.

―Eres la peor clase de esclavo ―escupió Courfeyrac con desprecio.

―Tú dices que soy un esclavo, pero vuestras leyes no son las mías. Yo hago lo que quiero.

―Ha amenazado con castigarte ―le recordó Courfeyrac, aferrándose a aquella ira para ignorar el camino que había emprendido una de las manos de Enjolras... abajo y más abajo, hacia donde su cuerpo seguía traicionándolo.

―Quizá lo haga ―susurró Enjolras en su oído―. Y quizá yo se lo permita. Son sus leyes las que obedezco, porque lo amo.

Su mano pasó de largo con sólo un roce tentativo para acariciar sus muslos, y hundió los dedos en la delicada piel como para comprobar su firmeza.

―¿Y crees que él te ama? ―dijo Courfeyrac casi en un sollozo―. Eres un necio. No tienes dignidad.

Enjolras sonrió.

―Eres tan joven ―dijo, aunque no podía ser ni un día mayor que él―, adorable como un cachorrito. Me dan ganas de lavarte con la lengua.

Courfeyrac gimió cuando los largos dedos de Enjolras envolvieron su incipiente erección. Bajo aquellas caricias, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, no obedecía más que a un amo.

―Hay cosas que tú no entiendes ―susurró Enjolras. Su mano libre se enterró entre sus rizos, arañando suavemente―. Me gustaría enseñarte, cada vez lo deseo más. Déjame enseñarte, Courfeyrac ―Su nombre en sus labios era como una droga fuerte.

―Cállate ―pidió Courfeyrac.

―Antes he sido mezquino. Por favor, perdóname.

―Calla...

―Me perdonarás.

Sus caricias cesaron.

Y Courfeyrac se sintió aturdido y mareado, indefenso ante su propia necesidad. Sus caderas clamaban por atención pero Enjolras había erguido la espalda y lo miraba desde arriba. Se quitó la túnica en un solo movimiento, lento y preciso, que arrastró su rubio cabello para dejarlo caer en un arrebatador desorden sobre sus hombros desnudos, perfectos. Su cuerpo parecía modelado por las manos de un dios pagano y antiguo como el pecado.

Courfeyrac no podía apartar los ojos.

―Si quieres, puedes tocarlo ―dijo Combeferre.

Courfeyrac lo miró para ver su hermoso perfil besado por el fuego. Su voz era como seda; la misma suavidad, la misma fuerza. La mirada de sus ojos, intensamente brillantes, era inescrutable para él.

Courfeyrac se aferró a las sábanas, pero sabía que era un gesto inútil. Enjolras tomó su mano y separó sus dedos, uno a uno hasta soltarlos todos, y los depositó sobre su piel. Courfeyrac reaccionó al primer contacto como si quemara, pero los estilizados dedos de Enjolras poseían una fuerza que no se correspondía con su aparente delicadeza, y lo retuvieron con facilidad.

―Vamos, tócame ―dijo―. Lo deseas. Todo el mundo lo desea ―Y por un instante muy breve, hubo veneno en su voz―. Tú debes saberlo, porque eres precioso.

Courfeyrac lo miró, y su resistencia flaqueó junto con su aliento. Por un momento, había visto temblar la llama azul de sus ojos. Y en ellos se ocultaba su mismo dolor, su misma furia.

Enjolras era suave, tan suave... y bajo la deliciosa calidez de su piel se sentía latir su pulso firme y constante. Courfeyrac siguió con los ojos el lento recorrido que sus dedos eran forzados a seguir...

...descendiendo por su torso que se mecía con su respiración, delineando el suave contorno de los músculos de su abdomen, trazando con un cosquilleo el sedoso camino de vello muy rubio que recorría su bajo vientre...

Enjolras lo deseaba, también con aquella parte de su cuerpo. Courfeyrac la rozó con los dedos... y un millar de imágenes prohibidas llenaron su mente como el estallido de un rayo.

Retiró la mano arrancándola de él, con el corazón desbocado, y se incorporó sobre los codos como al despertar de un sueño febril. Jadeando, alzó la mirada hacia Enjolras, que se había inclinado sobre él. Su cabello le acarició las mejillas arreboladas cuando se inclinó más y más, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Sé lo que intentas demostrar ―dijo con suavidad.

―Tú... no sabes nada de mí.

―Esto sí ―susurró Enjolras―. Y te diré algo que quizá no sepas: negarte a hacer aquello que deseas para demostrar que eres libre... es una estupidez. Piensa en ello... mientras aun puedas pensar.

Mordió su labio inferior, lo besó y volvió a apresarlo entre sus dientes. Courfeyrac jadeó, y al caer hacia atrás lo hizo sobre sus brazos, que lo hicieron arquearse mientras Enjolras besaba y mordía su cuello.

Estaba entre sus piernas ahora, rozándolo, incitándolo, dejando que sintiera su deseo. Podría penetrarlo si quisiera, si tan sólo quisiera...

Courfeyrac ya no sucumbía al instinto de cerrar las piernas, se lo habían arrancado, pero aquella vez casi lo hizo. Porque si Enjolras lo tomaba ahora no podría resistirlo, y si gritaba o gemía sería sólo deseando más, suplicando por más.

Courfeyrac había luchado contra otros hombres, y a veces contra las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero aquello era algo más que una mera respuesta física; se estaba metiendo bajo su piel, estaba desgarrando su alma.

Nunca había tenido que luchar consigo mismo.

Combeferre estaba observando. Courfeyrac podría olvidar hasta su propio nombre y no sería capaz de ignorar su presencia. Estaba viéndolo caer, sucumbir lentamente a aquella tortura en los brazos despiadados de su amante. Enjolras alzó los ojos, y al ver cómo Combeferre los miraba, tomó en su mano a Courfeyrac para hacerlo gemir.

Aquello pareció complacer a Combeferre, y Enjolras aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, sus ojos fijos en los de su amante mientras Courfeyrac sollozaba y se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Entonces Enjolras bajó la mirada y posó los dedos sobre sus labios, rozándolos, pellizcándolos...

―Vamos ―dijo. Courfeyrac intentó girar su rostro pero Enjolras sujetó su mentón―. Abre la boca.

Courfeyrac apretó los dientes... un segundo, dos... antes de hacer lo que le pedía. Dejó que aquellos dedos largos y esbeltos se internaran en su boca y los lamió, humedeciéndolos con los labios y con la lengua. Enjolras se recreó más de lo necesario, jugando, acariciando sus labios para volver a introducir sus dedos.

―Si es igual de apetecible ahí abajo... ―dijo.

Pero no le hablaba a él.

―Pruébalo ―dijo otra voz... aquella voz que lo subyugaba... ahora tan cercana que Courfeyrac se sobresaltó y se atragantó. Enjolras retiró sus dedos.

Y Courfeyrac abrió los ojos, llorosos, para ver que Combeferre estaba sentado en la cama a espaldas de su amante, besando sus hombros con adoración.

Sus ojos, profundos e insondables, estaban fijos en Courfeyrac.

Entonces Enjolras insertó un dedo húmedo, y Courfeyrac se arqueó gimiendo con fuerza. Enjolras movió su dedo dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, lo giró y lo curvó, y cada desesperado sollozo sólo parecía incitarlo a llevar más y más lejos aquel tormento. Introdujo otro dedo y el cuerpo de Courfeyrac se quejó, pero Enjolras lo trató con cuidado hasta que la tensión delatora se disipó.

―Es estrecho ―susurró―, y cálido, y dulce. Debe ser una delicia follarlo.

Courfeyrac se estaba mordiendo los labios, pero apenas lograba contener los sollozos. Su cuerpo temblaba, con los últimos vestigios de control escapando de sus manos.

Enjolras retiró sus dedos, lenta y deliberadamente, y se echó hacia atrás para enlazar su brazo al cuello de Combeferre, exponiendo la totalidad de su cuerpo a sus manos.

Ambos lo miraron, sus ojos brillantes: azul de amanecer y azul de tormenta.

Eran hermosos, eran perfectos. Y existía entre ellos una complicidad y un entendimiento mutuo que Courfeyrac nunca había experimentado. En brazos de Combeferre, Enjolras aun cegaba en toda su fiera belleza. Combeferre amansaba su indómito espíritu, lo poseía, pero no lo anulaba. Lo amaba, era cierto. Courfeyrac era el necio... y los envidiaba.

―Tómalo ―dijo Enjolras mirando a Courfeyrac, que yacía atormentado sin saber cuándo acabaría todo, o si lo haría...

―Así no ―respondió Combeferre.

―Lo desea.

―Lo necesita.

―¿Entonces?

Combeferre le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Enjolras jadeara suavemente. Después enterró los dedos en su largo cabello, lo sujetó firmemente por la nuca y lo guió para que se inclinara entre las piernas de Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac jadeó al comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y cuando la lengua de Enjolras empezó a recorrer toda su longitud, giró el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se aferró a las sábanas, febril y desesperado, mientras Enjolras lo tomaba en su boca, y cuando el primer gemido escapó, otros los siguieron, ahogados y desgarrados como su alma.

Después todo se volvió niebla, y la roja oscuridad tras sus párpados se llenó de destellos fugaces e imágenes inconexas. Había gemidos y sollozos que sonaban lejanos, y calor, deseo... amor... Alguien lo había amado alguna vez, alguien que lo había llamado por su nombre...

...Courfeyrac...

Bucles de cabello dorado se derramaban sobre sus caderas. Courfeyrac tenía un mechón entre sus dedos, y lo acariciaba perdido en su tacto. Era sedoso, delicado como un rayo de luz.

Respiró. Todo había acabado.

Una mano amable acarició su frente, y Courfeyrac abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de aquel dios marcado en el talón como un esclavo. Era el ser más bello de la creación. Courfeyrac lo contempló con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Yo también lloré ―le confesó Enjolras en un susurro que era sólo para ellos dos―. Así venimos al mundo. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Courfeyrac tuvo que enlazar un brazo a su cuello para que lo ayudara a incorporarse sobre las rodillas, y Enjolras lo guió para situarlo frente a Combeferre, que estaba sentado en la cama, esperando.

Courfeyrac bajó la mirada. No se miraba al amo a los ojos, nunca, si no era su expreso deseo. Enjolras lo empujó con suavidad, y Courfeyrac cayó sin gracia alguna en brazos de Combeferre, temblando violentamente. Aquellos brazos lo acogieron y lo sostuvieron, y Courfeyrac inclinó la cabeza contra su pecho, apretando los dientes, dejando que la sombra de sus cabellos ocultara sus ojos.

Estaba mal. No debería sentirse a salvo entre aquellos brazos, arropado, protegido...

―No tienes que apartar la mirada ―oyó que Combeferre le decía.

Pero si lo miraba, estaba perdido. No había ningún lugar seguro, sólo mentiras.

Los dedos de Combeferre acariciaron su cabello despacio y con dulzura.

―Si dices que no, se acabó ―susurró.

Mentiras... ¿Y con qué fin? Él ya le pertenecía. Y lo obedecería, sería un buen esclavo, y se ocultaría en su interior hasta que todo pasara, hasta que aquella parte de él que aun se rebelaba se apagara y muriera y ya no le quedase nada... nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que sufrir.

Estaba tan cansado..., exhausto, roto. Quería que alguien lo mirara como Combeferre miraba a Enjolras, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Pero él no poseía nada digno de ser amado. Se lo habían arrancado todo, todo excepto la belleza. Recordaba que solía reír..., hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era otra persona.

Combeferre tomó su rostro con gentileza y lo alzó hacia él. Por las mejillas de Courfeyrac rodaron lágrimas tristes. La última vez que había llorado en brazos de un hombre, el castigo había sido tal que ya ni a solas se atrevía a llorar. Y no entendía por qué... ahora...

―Nadie volverá a tocarte, te doy mi palabra. Si dices que no.

_Nadie._

Combeferre secó sus lágrimas, mirándolo a los ojos.

_Ni siquiera tú... ni siquiera él..._

Sumido en la desesperación, poseído por la locura, Courfeyrac se alzó y lo besó en los labios.

Era impensable, estaba prohibido, pero en lugar de castigarlo por su atrevimiento, Combeferre aceptó su beso complacido. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido, protector, y Courfeyrac se perdió entre aquellos brazos, en aquellos labios que lo habían llamado por su nombre.

Una caricia cálida recorrió su espalda, y unas manos cuyo tacto no olvidaría lo envolvieron lentamente. Enjolras lo besó entre los hombros, y sus labios rozaron la curva de su oreja cuando le habló al oído:

―Te dije que sería esta vez.

Courfeyrac trató de recuperar el aliento, la cordura, pero al borde de los labios de Combeferre no halló ni una cosa ni la otra. Se giró lentamente para encontrar los ojos de Enjolras, inmensamente azules, y lo besó presa de la misma locura, del mismo deseo.

Lo besó, lo tocó... esta vez, sin que sus manos lo guiaran. Deslizó los dedos entre sus cabellos, que lo hechizaban, y sus manos temblaron al acariciar su espalda. Había cicatrices en su cuerpo, heridas que alguien había sanado con amor y dedicación.

_Él es Enjolras, mi amante..._

Mi amante, no mi esclavo.

Enjolras no besaba como un esclavo. Y olía como los bosques profundos, como la tierra mojada. Sus brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron sobre él mientras se recostaba en la cama. Courfeyrac se dejó llevar y descansó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el roce de toda su piel contra la suya y cómo sus muslos, firmes y tersos, presionaban sus caderas. Entre sus cuerpos latía la urgencia de su deseo, y Courfeyrac se sintió tan excitado y anhelante como hacía tan sólo unos minutos, antes de que Enjolras lo tomara en su boca y pusiera fin al tormento que sus propias manos habían infligido.

Entonces Combeferre tiró de sus caderas con firmeza, y Courfeyrac jadeó al encontrarse de pronto de rodillas, expuesto y a su merced.

Enjolras lo calmó con una mano en su rostro.

―Shhh, confía en él. Te tratará bien... Te trataremos bien.

Cuando vio a Enjolras por primera vez, tan bello y altivo, Courfeyrac nunca lo creyó capaz de tanta ternura.

Las manos de Combeferre eran agua tibia sobre su piel. Rodearon su cintura, se derramaron por sus caderas, recorrieron la curva de sus nalgas y ascendieron por la cara interna de sus muslos para hacerlo separar las piernas. Courfeyrac sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Entonces, los dedos de Combeferre rozaron su entrada, y Courfeyrac los sintió húmedos y resbaladizos, impregnados de aceites cuyo aroma llenaba la habitación.

―¿Lo deseas?

Courfeyrac jadeó y se mordió los labios. Combeferre presionó para introducir dos dedos a la vez, arrancando un gemido ahogado a aquellos labios obstinados.

―Dime, ¿lo deseas?

Enjolras sonrió de un modo salvaje, y envolvió su cintura con una pierna para mantenerlo en posición sobre sus codos.

―Responde, es un consejo ―le susurró―. La noche es larga, y al final dirás que sí.

―Sí... ―suspiró Courfeyrac.

Y el peso inhumano que lo oprimía, asfixiándolo, la carga de toda una vida aferrada al orgullo con uñas y dientes, de repente, desapareció. Ya no dolía, ya no pesaba. Courfeyrac respiraba, aunque no lo comprendía, abierta y libremente.

Acababa de entregarse, por primera vez, por propia voluntad.

―Sí ―volvió a decir, el asombro patente en su voz.

Combeferre había retirado sus dedos. Su mano ejerció una leve presión en la base de su espalda para acentuar la suave curva de sus nalgas.

―Entonces, te tomaré ―dijo lentamente, y Courfeyrac tembló ante el sonido de su voz―, porque es tu deseo y porque así me lo pides. Desde este momento, me perteneces.

Courfeyrac jadeó... y su voz se desgarró en un grito sin aliento cuando Combeferre lo penetró, lentamente y de una sola vez, abriéndolo, llenándolo por completo.

Fue la anticipación, no el dolor. Enjolras lo había preparado bien, y Combeferre se había asegurado de que así fuera. Su cuerpo ofreció muy poca resistencia, y cuando Combeferre empezó a moverse dentro de él, se rindió por completo.

Lo deseaba... los deseaba... y su furiosa erección así lo demostraba. Estaba gimiendo enloquecido mientras Combeferre lo tomaba, mientras Enjolras clavaba las uñas en su piel para atraerlo hacia su boca y amordazarlo con un beso feroz.

Moriría en aquella boca, moriría allí, de rodillas, suplicando por no volver a levantarse.

Combeferre lo penetró profundamente, y Courfeyrac empezó a jadear al ver que no lo liberaba. Se había detenido con su virilidad profundamente insertada en su cuerpo, presionando inclemente aquel punto dulce en su interior, y su cuerpo gritaba que era demasiado, que no lo resistiría. Courfeyrac empezó a agitarse, desesperado, pero Combeferre sostuvo firmemente sus caderas de forma que cada sacudida sólo lo llevaba más y más lejos, más y más profundo.

―Por favor... ―rogó.

―Calma ―le susurró Combeferre―. Calma, todavía no. Te he deseado desde que te tuve ante mí, hubiera podido follarte allí mismo. Ahora, quiero disfrutarte.

Las palabras se clavaron directamente en su bajo vientre, causando estragos en medio de la catástrofe. Era casi aterrador lo que Combeferre podía hacer con él con una palabra, con una inflexión de su voz...

Courfeyrac cerró los ojos, reunió los pedazos y se dejó hacer, se dejó llevar, y Combeferre lo tomó e hizo de él lo que quiso.

Courfeyrac gimió una y otra vez, al borde de su resistencia, y sus manos se aferraron a las de Enjolras, entrelazando sus dedos sobre las sábanas... hasta que su voz se quebró y las fuerzas lo abandonaron, hasta que ya no pudo seguir de rodillas y cayó sobre Enjolras y sobre su hermoso cuerpo, excitado como el suyo, un verso al deseo y a la lujuria.

Enjolras lo besó con ansia, y mientras Combeferre seguía moviéndose en su interior, Enjolras y Courfeyrac se descubrieron el uno al otro con sus caderas, buscándose, rozándose. Enjolras lo tomó en su mano, los tomó a ambos, juntos, y el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás fue el sonido más bello y más sensual que Courfeyrac había oído jamás.

Deseó besar aquellos labios, los besó... y mientras Enjolras le clavaba las uñas en la antesala del orgasmo, Combeferre volvió a presionar justo...

―Ah... ¡Ah!

...ahí...

Courfeyrac no resistió más y se corrió entre los dedos de Enjolras, con él, mientras él también gemía con las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados, rojos de deseo.

Combeferre embistió una vez más, dos, antes de seguirlos, y Courfeyrac tembló, presa de los estremecimientos del orgasmo, al sentir sobre la piel su calor, su humedad, su marca.

Cerró los ojos, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Enjolras, arropado en su cabello, y mientras el mundo se disipaba como niebla, notó como Combeferre retiraba la argolla de oro que ceñía su cuello, y la oyó tintinear al caer al suelo.

_Desde este momento, me perteneces._

xxx

El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido, reemplazado su calor por otro distinto, el de piel contra piel. Los rescoldos aun candentes llenaban la habitación de un olor fragante que invitaba al reposo.

Pero, de los tres, sólo Courfeyrac dormía.

¿Qué veía en sus sueños? ¿Qué terrores moran en los sombríos paisajes imaginarios de un ser herido en la piel y en el alma?

Combeferre se había hecho aquellas preguntas hacía tiempo, cuando Enjolras era una criatura salvaje dormida en su cama, y él un extraño que no había logrado que le dijera su nombre.

Courfeyrac dormía como él entonces: con un sueño ligero, intranquilo, acurrucado cerca de su pecho. No había llorado, era más fuerte de lo que él mismo sabía, pero en el momento de cerrar los ojos, vencido por el cansancio, dos lágrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas. Su rastro aun era visible a la débil luz de las velas.

A su espalda, recostado sobre las almohadas, Enjolras jugaba con su pelo como un gato con un pajarito que ha cazado para su amo.

_Me gustan sus ojos,_ había dicho.

Courfeyrac era demasiado tierno, demasiado dulce para aquella vida. Pero en sus ojos, ahora velados tras sus párpados cerrados, brillaba la misma luz que en Enjolras ardía como una llamarada. Su espíritu estaba desgarrado, pero no roto, no completamente. Con el tiempo, sanaría.

Enjolras lo cuidaría, Combeferre lo supo mientras lo veía acariciarlo, en sus ojos un sentimiento cálido y a la vez amargo, un destello de ira. En alguna parte de él, Enjolras se veía a sí mismo, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aun sangraban sus heridas.

Él era distinto, fiero, afilado. Podía haber estado encadenado, pero ni un solo día de su vida había sido un esclavo. Quienes habían intentado inculcarle lo contrario, aquellos que habían llegado a perder la paciencia hasta el extremo impensable de dejar marcas en su cuerpo, se habían estrellado una y otra vez contra una voluntad inquebrantable. Desde el momento en que lo miró a los ojos, y Enjolras lo había mirado a los ojos desde el primer instante, Combeferre supo que lucharía por su libertad con uñas y dientes. Más que un regalo, había sido un atentado contra su vida.

Combeferre nunca había deseado nada, ni a nadie, como lo había deseado a él.

Y hasta aquella noche, al ver a Courfeyrac, no había creído que volvería a sentir lo mismo.

Ahora, ambos yacían en su cama: uno dormido y temblando en sueños, y aun así tan cerca de él, buscando su calor, diciendo "ámame" con cada poro de su piel, "ámame, y te amaré sólo por eso"; el otro, una criatura de la guerra entre sábanas de lino, bella y terrible, Apolo, Alejandro, el extranjero que ha hallado su patria muy lejos del hogar, amado y entregado a ese amor.

Los dos eran suyos; le pertenecían. Y se pertenecían el uno al otro, y él les pertenecía a ellos.

La mirada de Combeferre se alzó para encontrar la de Enjolras. Tiempo atrás, ni siquiera habían hablado el mismo idioma, y habían aprendido a entenderse sin palabras. En silencio, compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

Algo había cambiado aquella noche. Lo que había sido perfecto, ahora estaba completo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿Opiniones?**


End file.
